moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opętani
"Nie ma na tej Ziemi takiego miejsca, gdzie moglibyście się przed nami ukryć. Będziecie ginąć, powoli, boleśnie, bez szans na jakąkolwiek litość lub ratunek. Nie spoczniemy, póki ostatni z was nie znikną z tej planety, ścierwa. Gotuj się ludzkości, bowiem nadchodzi wasz koniec!" thumb|272px|Horda Opętanych- ostatnia wiadomość z Tokio po jego zdobyciu przez Opętanych (2PZ) Opętani- istoty które powstały po Zdarzeniu. Po 300 latach wojny z ludzkością (z której bądź co bądź się wywodzą) opanowali praktycznie całą planetę.Lecz były miejsce gdzie nigdy nie dotarli.I to się dla nich źle skończyło. Charakterystyka Ciężko jest opisać Opętanych, bowiem praktycznie każdy się od siebie różni. Jeśli do Opętanych dodamy gatunki, które wyewoluowały z innych zwierząt, bądź są wynikiem użycia broni biologicznej i atomowej, ich liczba jest niemożliwa do wyobrażenia. Opętanych można podzielić ze względu na wiele rzeczy: wielkość (od 10 metrowców po stwory wielkości ameby), sposób przemieszczania się (lot, nogi), środowisko (wodna, ziemia, niebo) i wiele więcej. Jednak w Carstwie Wszechmoskiewskim, Cesarstwie Himalajskim i Federacji Północnoamerykańskiej są dwa podziały: ze względu na "poziom niebezpieczęnstwa" oraz sposób w jaki traktują ludzkość. Podział Ze względu na poziom niebezpieczeństwa Poziom 1 thumb|Yebate, przykładowe istoty Poziomu 1Są to głównie bezmyślni Opętani. Najczęściej formują się w stada i atakują każdą istotę sprzed Zdarzenia (czyli głównie ludzi) jak tylko ją zobaczą. Nie mają czegoś takiego jak strategia czy przywództwo w stadzie. Jedyne co się dla nich liczy, to dopadnięcie zdobyczy i pożarcie jej. W walce polegają na liczebności i atakują tak długo, aż nie zginą. Powód tego jest prosty- są za głupie by się bać. Opętani Poziomu 1 nigdy nie atakują innych Opętanych. Poziom 2 thumb|Mimy, przykład istot Poziomu 2Istoty z Poziomu 2 na pierwszy rzut oka niewiele różnią się od tych z Poziomu 1. Formują się w stada i atakują każdą istotę sprzed Zdarzenia, większość z nich jest bezmyślna. Na tym jednak podobieństwa się kończą. Opętani z Poziomu 2 mają w stadzie swojego przywódcę, jest to zawsze ten stwór, który zabił najwięcej ludzi. Używają również najróżniejszych, choć nieskomplikowanych strategii by dopaść zdobycz. Wiedzą co to strach, lecz rzadko go odczuwają. Jeśli zostaną sprowokowane, mogą zaatakować inncch Opętanych. thumb|266px|Krwiopijec, przykład istoty z Poziomu 3Poziom 3 Ci Opętani to w większości osobniki obdarzone niemałą inteligencją. Nie łączą się w stada, a raczej małe grupy, które łączy wspólny interes. Nie mają obsesyjnej potrzeby wymazania ludzkości z historii, jednak zabójstwo człowieka daje im niewypowiedzianą przyjemność. Każdy Opętany Poziomu 3 w pojedynkę jest w stanie zabić czterech w pełni uzbrojonych ludzi. Bywa że używają broni, własnej lub skradzionej ludziom Poziom 4 thumb|160px|Gargulec, przykład istoty z Poziomu 4Najniebezpieczniejsi występujący masowo Opętani. Stwory z tego poziomu są zdecydowanie największą plagą dla ludzkości. Swoją siłą, szybkością, zwinnością i niekiedy inteligencją przewyższają ludzi. W pojedynkę są w stanie wybić nieprzeliczoną ilość ludzi, nie mówiąc już o tym, co potrafią zrobić w większych grupach. Jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych umiejętności Opętanych z tego poziomu jest możliwość kontrolowania istot z Poziomów 1,2 i 3. Jakby zagrożenie ze strony grupy takich Opętanych nie było już ogromne, mogą oni wezwać hordy słabszych od siebie, ale liczniejszych stworów. Jest dla ludzkości jednak nadzieja, ponieważ Opętanym z Poziomu 4 taką samą radość jak zabijanie ludzi, sprawia zabijanie innych Opętanych. Dlatego często zdarzają się poważne potyczki pomiędzy przedstawiciela Poziomu 4 o dominacje lub po prostu dla zabawy. Poziom 5 thumb|Czarny Smok Apokalipsy, przykład istoty Poziomu 5Opętani Poziomu 5 są praktycznie niespotykani, dlatego wielu wierzy że po prostu nie istnieją. Nie jest to jednak prawda. Opętanych tego poziomu jest po prostu bardzo mało i nie obchodzą ich ludzie. Jedynym udokumentowanym przypadkiem aktywności Opętanego Poziomu 5 było zatopienie Wysp Hawajskich przez Czarnego Smoka Apokalipsy w 17PZ. Cesarstwo Himalajskie twierdzi, że w głębi Subkontynentu Indyjskiego znajduje się inny Opętany Poziomu 5 a według Ignatusa, Dukha Carstwa Wszechmoskiewskiego, dwóch takich znajduje się w ruinach Warszawy i Rzymu. Poziom 6 thumb|Opętany opowiadający o Królu Śmierci, przykładzie istoty z Poziomu 6Istoty z tego poziomu istnieją czysto hipotetycznie. Ich moc mialaby być nieskończona, równa boskiej a wszyscy Opętani mieliby nieświadomie wypelniać ich wolę. Mieliby kontrolować życie i śmierć, umięc wskrzeszać zmarłych, podróżowac w czasie albo niszczyć całe miasta myślą. Ludzkość nigdy nie miała udokumentowanego przypadku spotkania z Opętanym Poziomu 6, jednak wiele osób w nie wierzy. Zarówno ludzie, jak i Opętani. Ze względu na traktowanie ludzkości Typowe Rozumie się przez to większą część Opętanych. Pragną one jedynie zagłady gatunku ludzkiego i czują niepohamowany pęt zniszczenia absolutnie każdej istoty homo sapiens jaka istnieje.thumb|254px|Trupbery- przykład "Typowego" Opętanego (http://www.download-free-wallpaper.com/img79/lubzvpabtycekydepbnq.jpg) Jeśli w pobliżu takiego Opętanego znajdzie się człowiek, będzie on dla niego celem priorytetowym. Nie ważne jak ciężkie lub nierealne to zadanie, tacy Opętani zrobią wszystko by dopełnić swój cel. Są to istoty każdego poziomu. Samarytanie Są to pojedyńcze przypadki Opętanych którzy nie odczuwają chęci całkowitego zniszczenia gatunku ludzkiego. thumb|236px|Światowid- Dukh Carstwa Wszechmoskiewskiego i najbardziej znany "Samarytanin". Przypadki "Samarytan" są tak rzadkie, że nie można tutaj mówić o typowych przedstawicielach, tylko o pojedyńczych przypadkach. W historii ludzkości znanych jest jedynie kilkoro takich Opętanych. Przypadki takie najczęśniej charakteryzują się długowiecznością, często pamiętają dokładnie swoje przeszłe życia (jeśli byli wcześniej ludźmi) i wydają się być niewrażliwi na działania Opętanych z Poziomu 4. Najbardziej znanym przedstawicielem Samarytan jest Światowid- Dukh na usługach Carstwa Wszechmoskiewskiego. Innym znanym przypadkiem jest I Tian Zi, która stworzyła Cesarstwo Himalajskie. Anatomia O tyle że nie można opisać wyglądu opętanych, to coniektóre nowe tkanki i narządy sie powtarzają. Surowe warunki „nowej planety” zniszczonej przez 300-letnią wojne, spowodowały powstanie kilku nowych tkanek i narządów które wykożystują reszte łatwo dostępnych surowców na planecie oraz wzmacniają „standardowe” tkanki i narządy. Tkanki: „Tkanka węglowa” - Braki dostępności wapnia spowodowały stworzenie przez owe organizmy „naturalnego włókna węglowego” które „przykrywa” kości wzdłuż ich ciągłowści.(wzmacnia też coniektóre mięśnie i naskórek) Możliwe jest to dzięki twz. „naturalnej polimeryzacji Akrylonitrylu” który jest uzyskiwany w procesach chemicznych poprzez stworzenie naturalnego kwasu węglowego (patrz. Woda i wungiel)następnie łączonego z azotem pobieranym z powietrza. Reakcja polimeryzacji zachodzi w tak zwanej „polimerce”(umiejscowienie tego organu jest zależne od opętanego) gdzie uzyskuje się Poliakrylonitryl który natępnie jest łączony z białkami i innymi polimerami naturalnymi. Otrzymuje sie w taki sposób tkankę niezwykle rociągliwą i mocną.(wszystko jest transportowane za pomocą RNAt i „składane” na miejscu)Stworzenie tej tkanki jest jednak niezwykle trudne i tylko „wyżej wewulowani“ opętani mogą ją wytworzyć "Tkanka elektryczna" - Tkanka zbudowana z płytek komurek zwanych elektrocytami ułożonych w szeregi na zasadzie baterii ogniw galwanicznych odizolowanych galaretowatą substancją była znana zwierzętą od dawna. Opętani zdołali asymilować tę zdolność na drodze ewolucji i używać jej jako środek obrony przed atakami w zwarciu. "Tkanka ołowiana" - Powstała u opętanych znajdujących sie na terenach będących w zasięgu broni nuklearnej. Zbierają oni ołów z pożywienia i umieszczają w skórze powodując ochronę przed promieniowaniem. Mimo iż nadmiar ołowiu w organiźmie jest trujący zdołali oni odizolować go krzemem i tym sposobem nie dopuszczać do krwioobiegu tym samym zapobiec uszkodzeniu tkanek ciała przez jego toksyczność. "Tkanka Alfa" - Tkanka znaleziona w mózgach opętanych poziomu 4. Wysyła ona sygnały mentalne do opętanych niższych poziomów. Wedle badań reaguje z tkanką beta(podobną tkanką odbierającą z kolej sygnały mentalne) dzieki czemu opętani poziomu 4 mogą wydawać rozkazy niższym sobie poziomem. "Tkanka Beta" - Tkanka znaleziona w mózgach opętanych poziomów niższych niż 4. Jest odbiornikiem pozwalającym na odbieranie sygnałów mentalnych. Według przypuszczeń wzraz z rozwojem opętanego ewoluuje na tkankę"Alfa". "Tkanka Psi" - Tkanka znaleziona w mózgach opętanych wyższych poziomów. Wedle przypuszczeń nie tylko ludzie ją posiadają. Pozwala na używanie tzw. "mocy psionicznych" pozwalających na np. telekineze. "Naskórek węglowo-krzemowy" - pobieranie węgla i krzemu z pożywienia pozwala opętanym na magazynownie go w naskórku który ciągle narasta(wszystko przyma sie w całości dzięki zastosowaniu naturalnych termoplastów) tworząc tym samym naturalą zbroje. Co najciekawsze nie narasta on w miejscach gdzie znajdują sie stawy nie ograniczając ruchów . "Aparat Pożerający"- Geny Mimo że każdy opętany posiada "gen z czymś od człowieka", trudno ujednolicić geny opętanych, wiadomym jest że można podzielić ich na 3 grupy: Stabilne Niestabilne Ewulujące 'Ciekawostki' *Opętani byli w przeszłości nazywani Mutantami, Zarażonymi i Demonami. *"Typowi" Opętani nie mają w zwyczaju ani atakować ani gardzić "Samarytanami". *Wielu Opętanych udawało Samarytan żeby wybić ludzi "od środka". Źródła Obrazki: "Nurgle Horde" by gordomu, deviantart; Manga "Apocalypse no Toride"; Manga "All You Need is Kill"; Wallpaper Demona Khorne'a z Warhammera 40k; Manga "Berserk"; Wallpaper Acnologi z mangi/anime "Fairy Tail" autorstwa Negisha, deviantart; Manga "Death Note". Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Rasy